This invention is related to a two-part milling tool holder which includes a body adapted to be mounted on a milling tool base. A replaceable head for supporting a pair of indexable inserts has a shank received in an opening in the body. The end of the shank engages a key in the shank-receiving opening when the head is seated on the body. The head can be replaced with another head of the same or a different style.
Milling tool inserts are commonly mounted on the end of an elongated tool holder. It is desirable in some cutting situations, to use one type of insert for heavy milling, and then another insert for cutting a radius or the like. Occasionally, the cutter head becomes damaged or worn. Commercially-available heads generally must either be scrapped or repaired. Most of the expense in making the holder is in the body of the holder. Further, replacing a complete tool holder is time consuming.
Prior art related to tool holders such as for milling inserts may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,21 7,656 which was issued Oct. 15, 1940 to Paul C. Boehme for "Adjustable Collar"; 3,202,433 which was issued Aug. 24, 1965 to Arthur G. Davis for "Adapter With Adjustment for Setting Cutters"; 4,063,843 which was issued Dec. 20, 1977 to George G. Barkley et al for "Adjustable Boring Bar"; 4,116,573 which was issued Sep. 26, 1978 to Lothar U. Fuchs for "Fastening"; 4,647,052 which was issued Mar. 3, 1987 to Willy Butikofer for "Tool-Holding Device and Tool Support"; 4,655,655 which was issued Apr. 7, 1987 to Horst Schurfeld for "Tool and Workpiece Holding Arrangement for Material Removing Machining"; and 4,822,220 which was issued Apr. 18, 1989 to Sven-Arne Danielsson et al for "Device for Securing Tools in Metal Working Machine".